


Poisonous

by TheOGLenaMariLee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad Ideas, Basketball, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, Gen, Mary Sue, Not a Love Story, Poison Apples, Snow White Elements, Teenage Drama, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOGLenaMariLee/pseuds/TheOGLenaMariLee
Summary: "She was the definition of beauty and perfection but she had a single flaw that made her unworthy of redemption."A Kuroko No Basuke Short Story Fanfiction Collection based around a Mary Sue.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Kuro or_ _**黒** _ _"_

_Idiom:_   
_To be a black sheep  
(to be the odd or disreputable one)_

_(Teiko Middle School)_

Kuroko Tetsuya was invisible. He was a phantom. A shadow. Something no one paid attention to him but was always there. He was a ghost. In the eyes of many, he almost didn't exist. Among the geniuses called the Generation of Miracles, he held no place even though he was hailed by them as one of the group.

"Kuroko-san?" A timid voice called to him. "Kuroko-san, are you not going to eat your lunch?"

It came from someone an inch shorter than him. Her lips as red as a rose, hair as black as ebony and skin as pale as snow. Certainly the fairest girl in all of Teiko, as far as he could tell she was the fairest in all of Japan. A real-life "Shirayuki-hime" as many would put it. Kuroko shrugged and let out a weak laugh.

"I already ate. I'm heading over to the gymnasium to practice for basketball." He answered.

The girl seemed slightly disappointed but smiled nonetheless and played with her fingers. She tugged on her blazer and tapped her feet. Her shoulder-length curls bounced as she tilted her face.

"Kuroko-san. My name's Shirayuki Ringo and as of today I'm the assistant manager of the Teiko Middle School Basketball team!" She bowed traditionally. "I'm in your care!"

_(Seirin High School)_

The memory of someone he knew once, flashed in his head and Kuroko couldn't help but let out a shiver. That was the first day he met her, the poison that would drive the generation of miracles mad, the poison that placed a hex on him and cursed him to follow her.

"Kuroko?" Kagami said upon noticing the boy's face. His normally emotionless face was plastered with a look of...fear? Or was it worry? "What's up?"

"I just remembered something about someone. The person who singlehandedly could have destroyed the Generation of Miracles." He blew out a sigh. "I wonder where she is now?"

The rest of the Seirin team was surprised to hear this, which didn't shock Kuroko. Rumors regarding the Generation of Miracles that weren't in their favour were dealt with very quickly, he would have been surprised if anyone had heard about her. Kuroko grabbed the ball and began to dribble. His mind was wandering but was brought back to reality when he heard their coach speak.

"Kuroko, can you tell us more about this person?" She asked. "He must have been really good to have almost destroyed the Generation of Miracles."

"She." He corrected.

"She was beautiful, polite, kind and generous. She was perfect. She was like a fairytale princess, far too good to be true."

Kuroko closed his eyes and let out a breath. He shot the basketball at the hoop and actually managed to make it go through.

"Everything about her was perfect. Yet she was so deadly. She was so **poisonous** to us that she nearly killed us. And back then, there was no part of me that could resist her."

_(Teiko Middle School)_

"Nice pass, Kuro-kun! Aka-nii, don't waste that chance!"

The short haired girl cheered eagerly from the sidelines. Her ability to analyse a game as it happened was astounding, her dark eyes went back and forth on the court as she looked for their next move, their next win, their next anything. Kuroko knew fully well that the Generation of Miracles relied on her skills for that very reason but couldn't fathom why she was only Assistant Manager when it became clear that her skills rivalled Momoi's. The game came to an end and as expected, Teiko won. Soon the gymnasium became bare except for Kuroko who was working on his skills.

"Why do you always stay back so late, Kuro-kun?" The girl asked as she took a seat and watched him.

"I want to get as good as everyone else on the court. So I'll train hard and become as strong as them." Kuroko replied as breathed heavily.

"That's admirable, I suppose. But what will you do if you never become as good as them?" She looked him in the eyes. "What would you do if you were only keeping them down?"

Kuroko looked at the floor. Her eyes. By the gods, her eyes could melt anything. Anyone would feel weak and vulnerable when watching her in the eyes. Her voice was sweet and intoxicating but the minute you looked her in the eyes, it was like she had you in a trance.

"I'd quit the team." He said quietly.

"Don't be so dramatic!" She hugged him tightly from behind. Her hands went over his shoulders and she leant in closer to his ears. "Kuro-kun is the black sheep of the Generation of Miracles. A black sheep among white ones. Do you really think you belong there?"

Even as she said such horrible things to him and littered him in falseness and untruths, he couldn't move or tell her to stop. Her voice was so sweet like honey and every word she said sang in his mind. She was poisoning him and he was...enjoying it. Even if he did decide to tell someone, even if he did try to change something who would believe him? She was the perfect princess who was hailed by the Generation of Miracles.

And him?

_Kuroko Tetsuya was the black sheep who didn't belong among their flock._


	2. Chapter 2

_"Ki or_ 黄 _"_

_Idiom:_   
__To be yellow_ _   
__(to be a coward)_ _

(Teiko Middle School)

Kise Ryouta was many things. Charming, intelligent and sometimes cunning. A copycat, perhaps but that was his talent and he cared not about what he did. He did care about his looks being an amateur male model and all. Alas, his popularity was mainly due to his position on the team perceived as the best players in Japan. _The Generation of Miracles._

"Ki-kun, stop daydreaming! Watch the ball!"

His mind was brought back from his daydream when he noticed that Aomine had stolen the ball from him yet again and now he was falling behind on his game. At this rate, he'd be getting a tongue lashing from their coach. He hadn't been on top of his game lately, more so he was afraid of something...no... _someone_.

"Ki-kun, is everything alright? You've been distracted lately." Her voice was like music to his ears, singing the sweetest song of life.

"U-uh, yeah. I'm fine thanks for asking." He brushed her off.

Her dark eyes pierced his skin like a _**poisonous**_ dagger. It poisoned him and ripped him from everything he'd hoped he'd do. She knew how to instil fear with just one look, that look, could seduce a man but drive him mad. That look would make him do anything to please her. Anything to keep her happy. In truth, Kise was afraid of her. The power she held over everyone. The power she held over him.

"Ki-kun, you really like me don't you?" She asked with a devious smile. "You do?"

He nodded but never met her gaze. He would do anything so long as she didn't hurt him. Her words were more painful than any physical blow after all.

"Then do this for me..."

_(Kaijo High)_

"Kise, are you okay?" Kasamatsu asked his junior as they ate ice cream together. "You've been spacing out a lot."

"Senpai..." He looked at his feet. "What do you think of me?"

Kasamatsu scratched his head. "You're an immature idiot who's the ace of my team but you're also carefree and determined and can set your mind to anything."

Kise smiled shyly and looked up at the blue sky above. "Come to think of it...it was on a day like this...I did such an act."

"What if I told you a story, about the girl who nearly made me kill myself in front of the entire of Teiko? Would you believe me?"

Kasamatsu spat his ice cream out as he choked. "She made you do what?"

"Kill myself. Mentally though. Tortured me until I was numb to everything. Kuroko, women, hell even the Generation of Miracles." Kise threw his cone into the bin. "She dehumanised me and for the love god I couldn't stop her."

"Why?"

Kise simply smiled a sad but honest smile. He skipped around the rooftop and reached his arm out the sky. "Because I, like everyone else, was enchanted by her. No one in the world can stop her. There's not a single person who can resist Snow White's charms."

_(Teiko Middle School)_

"What are we doing here?" Kise asked as he stepped onto the rooftop.

"Oh, nothing special. Assembly's going on down there. And you," She pointed to him, "Are going to profess just how much you adore being the boy toy for the Generation of Miracles. How you love being their little slut."

He swallowed his tongue. She was right after all. If anyone needed a "quick fix" he was the guy. Sexual or not.

Everyone on the team knew this. Not the entire school. This would certainly ruin his reputation. Among other more important things. Kise stared at her. There was no way in hell she would actually make him do this right?

"You're fucking with me, right?"

He seldom used vulgarity towards others. His perfect boy image would be tainted if he used such words, something Kise would never want.

"Why would I be joking? You are the male slut for the Generation of Miracles, you are completely pathetic." She sang in his head. "Why not admit it to the whole wide world?"

Her laugh, much like anything else she did was terribly intoxicating. He didn't understand the hold she held on him, on everyone, but she did have complete control. He tried to raise his voice...he tried to scream and to yell but nothing came out. She let out another chuckle and moved to his side.

"Kise-kun, what's wrong with being honest?" She said with a devious grin. "You seem to always preach that honesty is the best policy."

Her words danced in his head. If he were to do as she had instructed it would lead to his complete death in the school community. His social groups. It would be social suicide. He would be the laughing stock of Teiko. The source of every rumour in school.

Is that what she wanted?

Did she seek for him to completely destroy himself in front of everyone?

"You want me to commit social suicide?" He muttered.

"Why of course not Kise! I would just assume that you would think honesty is the best option here. There already are rumours running around the school. Unless of course, you're afraid."

She struck a nerve as Kise trembled. Yes, he was. Deeply in fear.

"You are? What are you, Kise? A _coward_?" She said with a small laugh.

Kise had nothing to say but instead trembled weakly. For everything he was, there was one thing he would always be when he was around her.

_Kise Ryouta would always be a mere coward._


	3. Chapter 3

_"Midori or 緑"_

_Idiom:  
To be green with envy. _

_(Teiko Middle School)_

Midorima Shintaro was envious of someone, though he'd never admit it. He was either too full of pride and too shameful to admit it. His envy was the source of all his problems as of late. His possessiveness, his instability, his lust and greed. In truth, he was simply needy and while any woman would willingly do him service, he _needed_ someone else.

"Midori-kun!" She called out to him as he walked home. "Midori-kun- you walk too fast. I was yelling for you to slow down but you just had to ignore me, didn't you?"

"My bad. But why are you heading this way, Shirayuki-san?" He asked as he slowed down.

She giggled sweetly, her laugh was like music to mankind. She curled the ends of her hair with soft pale fingertips, let out a breath of gentle air and stared directly into his eyes. Midorima loved it when she looked at him.

The way she looked at him.

Her dark eyes could captivate a moment like a camera could, her soul was a fierce fighting spirit yet her gaze was judgement. Her gaze was everything. It set fire to his being and teased his soul.

"I'm meeting an old friend, Kizoku-senpai." She smiled, "He's about a year our senior."

Midorima didn't like that.

He didn't like how her snow coloured face flushed red when she said his name. He didn't like how he could feel her heartbeat raise just a little, he could tell from how she quickened breaths and widened her smile.

Midorima didn't like that at all.

"How wonderful," He spoke with a smile, "Shall I accompany you? I'm not very busy."

"Midorima Shintaro, are you _assuming_ that I cannot handle my self?" Her red lips pouted. "I appreciate the worry but you and I are as compatible as moonlight and daylight."

 _Compatibility._ Midorima wanted to scoff, what did compatibility have to do with anything?

(ShūtokuHigh School)

Midorima let out a strained sigh as aimed the ball at the post. And for the King of Accuracy, the ball missed.

"Not my lucky day today, is it?" He mumbled as went to retrieve it, "Is that why I keep thinking about her?"

She was bad luck, he mused in his head. Shirayuki Ringo was the embodiment of _poison_.

It flashed in his head. Every moment she spent with them, the Generation of Miracles.

Her bubbly laugh that was honey to the ears, her radiant smile was blinding to the eyes, her constant smell of apple perfume was sweet to the nose and her skin, like snow was cool to the touch. Her apple red lips could put anyone who dared stared too long in a trance. And her eyes, dark and cloudy like a stormy night - were hypnotic.

She was charming in every sense. Smart and calculating, more so than he was. Shirayuki Ringo was absolutely perfect. Every calculation she made, made sense. She was analytical and enjoyed exploiting others. She was perfect. Too perfect.

"I can still remember that rainy day." Midorima dribbled the ball, "I can remember how much she destroyed me."

Too perfect, to not be his.

_(Teiko Middle School)_

_"I do not have an obsession!" He spat at Akashi, "I just don't think this Kizoku guy is trustworthy! What if something happens to her? We rely on her than we do Momoi, Akashi."_

_"I'm not saying that we don't. I just think that you should give her space, Shintaro. My orders are absolute."_

An argument with Akashi was a rare one. Even if they were always together, Akashi was on a different level than him. He was different and usually never wrong but in this case, he had to be. He just had to be.

It was raining too much for a spring day. The clouds hung dead overhead as if they were mocking the city itself. He followed with hasty footsteps, splashing in the puddles as he watched her walk eagerly to meet her suitor. And they did meet, in a park - emptied with only the wind as it's occupants.

He smiled at her. He didn't look like anyone special, his uniform was black and typical of a student. His hair was long and messy, his eyes dark but brighter than hers.

"Kizoku-senpai!" She greeted him with a smile, "Thank you for still meeting me. Even if it's raining."

"It's rude of a prince to keep his lady waiting," He kissed her hand, "And besides - I need your help. I'm trying out for a club. I need advice...are you wearing lipstick?"

Her fingers touched her lips, "I'm trying out a new chapstick Momoi-chan advised me on. Is it noticeable? Do you like it?"

"It depends, will you kiss me with it?"

He didn't like that. 

Midorima didn't like the way she looked at him with sparkling eyes and a devious smile. Her hands pulling them closer together. How she had to go on her toes to kiss him. How he tilted his umbrella to cover them both as they exchanged breaths.

He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve her at all. He didn't deserve her the way Midorima did. 

It was as if something _poisonous_ had entered his bloodstream. It was slowly eating at him. It was making his stomach churn. 

Call it envy, jealousy or desire - Midorima was feeling it and for the grace of him he both loathed and loved it. He loved her but he could never have her. She was given to another. If Midorima was to admit anything, he would never admit to this. 

_Midorima Shintaro was envious. Envious of the man who had stolen her._


	4. Chapter 4

_"Ao or 青"_

_Idiom:  
_ __To feel blue_  
(to be sad/depressed)_

__(Teiko Middle School)_ _

Aomine Daiki may be friendly and outgoing but in reality, he felt like he was the deepest shade of blue. 

This wasn't his own doing, he would argue. He had happiness in his life. He loved basketball. He loved his family. He had Momoi to support him, Kuroko would undoubtedly too. He was supposed to be happy. He had every right to be. So why? Why did he feel so blue? 

A calmly cute voice snapped him back to reality, "Skipping practice again? You're setting a bad example for everyone else." 

She always seemed happy. Never once did he recall ever seeing her angry or upset. She would laugh and smile as often as the sun rose and set - sometimes serious, other times a comic. Yet as much as he saw her in the beautiful shades of yellow, red and gold - Aomine had never once seen her _blue._

"Shut up. You know better than I do that I don't need practice." He mumbled, "So do me a favour and leave me alone." 

"We both know that's not the case...at least not the case today." She stared at him, "Lying will never get you the help you need." 

But I don't want help. I'm perfectly fine. I don't have any reasons to be like this. 

She stared at him. He stared back. No one in school exaggerated when they said that she was fairest in the school, she was gorgeous to look at. The very air around her was intoxicating and enough to make someone lightheaded. Her features were feminine and petit but light on the eyes. Her voice was enough to seduce a man. If he wasn't interested in women with bigger brassieres, he would be interested in her too. 

_(Tōō Academy)_

"Aomine-kun," Momoi asked him as he did his pushups, "Do you remember Rinrin?" 

"Doesn't ring a bell." He panted as he continued to count, "47, 48, 49, 50..." 

Momoi pressed her stopwatch, "Time. Shirayuki Ringo. Assitant Manager of Teiko, was going to steal my job, a better analyst than I am, petit and everyone called her the fairest in Japan? Does she _not_ ring any bells?" 

A shiver travelled down his spine. Shirayuki Ringo was a name he never wanted hear again. 

"She left Teiko before we graduated, right?" He grabbed his water. 

"Yeah, I heard from some of our old classmates in Teiko that she's in Tokyo for a while. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to meet her." 

"Pass." 

"Why?" 

Aomine wanted to tell Momoi the truth about her. It would break the pinkette's heart to know the _**poison**_ that flowed so freely from her precious 'Rinrin's' mouth. There was no doubt in his mind that Shirayuki Ringo hadn't changed. People like her never change. She dances around with influence over others, saying all the right things at the right moments - only to release a deadly venom at you and destroy your being. 

How she delicately nurses a wound only to rip-off the band-aid and pour salt over it again. 

(Teiko Middle School) 

"Thanks for accompanying me to the fair, Ao-san." Her voice was bubbly as she licked her ice-cream, "Too bad Momoi-chan and Kuroko-kun couldn't make it." 

'Couldn't make it' was a funny way of saying 'bailed on them'. As the sunset in its shades of golden hues and pink clouds overhead, the two were walking to the train station. Their walk was the final adventure of the day for them. A day filled with games and rollercoaster rides, junk food and too high of a sugar intake. Even in a place like this, Shirayuki Ringo seemed perfect. 

The golden hour reflected nicely in her dark orbs, the sun's rays touched her hair and seemingly bounced off as well - giving her an unearthly glow. Even her smile seemed more radiant today at this hour. Aomine was honest with himself, he did enjoy the day out. She was surprisingly funny and quirky company. She never once judged him or his actions - even when they were unsavoury. 

Perhaps this is what he needed. A breath of fresh air and a clean mind. He felt like it again. He felt like training and regaining his hope. He felt like he could take on the world. And for the first time in a long time, Aomine Daiki felt _happy_. 

"Thanks for doing this." He muttered, "I think I just needed to take a break from the world." 

"A break from what world, Ao-san? You should be perfectly happy." 

There it was. The poisonous tones hidden within her were showing themselves. Aomine didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it. 

"I mean, I'd be happy if I had an amazing family, a sport that I loved and was super good at. But no, you just feel so sorry for yourself don't you?" She spat venom at him, in all the areas that were open to her poison. "You don't have an excuse to be sad. People would kill to be where you are." 

But he had every reason to be. The light he had been given was taken away from him. Once again he had let it slip through the cracks. 

Aomine wasn't happy. He held no reason to be this way but he was. He was blessed. He should be happy but he wasn't. His world was crumbling apart. He was breaking and he couldn't ask for help. He didn't deserve help. He held no reason to need help. 

_Aomine Daiki was friendly and outgoing but on the inside, he was dying and felt very, very blue._

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic but I figured I'd cross-post it since I have this archive account. Shirayuki Ringo is a Mary Sue and is designed that way intentionally - she's supposed to be perfect and loved by everyone. My argument is that you can make a Mary Sue (or Gary Stu) a likeable character. Shirayuki is perfect but she brings out the worse in others.


End file.
